Silent Night, Gothic Lolita Night
by SideshowJazz1
Summary: A Christmassy "Slave To Passion" oneshot. On Roxanne and Slappy's first Christmas together, Slappy wants his slave to sing a carol. After all, it's Roxanne - what better Christmas present could he ask her for? Slappy/Roxanne. Read "Slave To Passion" first. Other fics about Roxanne are "Slave Like Me" and "Lolita" (M-rated). Please review!


**A/N: Merry Christmas! So after all these months, Roxanne is back! Here's a one-shot of "Slave To Passion", documenting Roxanne and Slappy's first Christmas together. Hope you like it!**

It was Christmas Eve in the Martela house, and their teenage daughter was in her room with the demon who had taken over her life.

"Put it on." The boy ordered flatly.

"Slappy, please..." The small blonde begged, however tonelessly.

"Roxy, you know what will happen if you don't."

Roxanne Dana Martela sighed and slipped the tinsel jandals onto her feet. "It's cold." she muttered, but her token struggle went unnoticed. It had been nearly eight months since Slappy, her ventriloquist dummy that was now a cute guy had enslaved her, and he wanted to make their first Christmas together memorable.

"What carol did you want me to sing first?" Roxanne questioned shyly.

Slappy smirked. "That 'Silent Night' parody. Don't deny it was about you and me, I could tell."

Roxanne sighed, but she knew he was right. Besides, 'Silent Night' was one of her favourite carols to sing. She'd written a few lyrics onto her laptop, and it had fitted the first couple of verses of the timeless carol.

Her sweet voice filled the room. "_Go-othic night, Loli-i-ta night,_

_Nothing calm, tainted light_

_Sweet young virgin, no longer a child,_

_Plead you to be more tender and mild_

_Leave me a heavenly pe-eace_

_Leave me a heavenly peace."_

Slappy enjoyed these lyrics. He let his mind drift back to that first night when he'd taken Roxanne's innocence. He had never planned to let her become a fifteen-year-old virgin, but he hadn't expected the refusal that had brought on her 'punishment' of the first time. He had to admit, it was a huge triumph, especially when she had shown signs of her own passion.

He was brought back to life when Roxanne sang her next verse.

"_Gothic night, Lolita night_

_Women quake at the sight_

_Every girl cries 'kill that doll'_

_He has stolen a heart and soul_

_One young terrified girl..._

_One young terrified girl."_

Roxanne's mind was brought back to the horrific night too, although her memories weren't nearly as pleasant. To tell the truth, she'd tried to blank most of it out, but she remembered the reactions of the girls when they realized what he'd done. She hadn't heard from them for a while. Slappy had mysteriously disappeared for a week only months earlier, but had come back, and all he told Roxanne was that "A certain pair of twins wanted a little reunion." So Roxanne knew that Kris and Lindy had launched an attack at the time. She missed the girls, but now that the nights were getting easier for her, she didn't mind so much. She focused her mind on the third verse, knowing that she'd have to improvise. Luckily, the words had already begun to take form in her mind – she just didn't have a chance to write them down and would have to remember them as best she could.

"_Gothic night, Lolita night_

_World of eve, passion's night_

_Girl is creamed by unholy face_

_In the night of the evil grace_

_Master, lord of my worth_

_Master, lord of my worth."_

Slappy loved it, but he kept his expression deadpan. "Now, Roxy," he continued. "Since it's Christmas, why don't you sing me another Emilie Autumn? Something new."

Roxanne frowned. "There's only one song I hadn't sung."

"Well, sing that."

"But I really don't know how to-"

"Do it, Roxy."

Roxanne sighed, took a deep breath and began quietly, trying to remember the lyrics "_Step right up,_

_We bring to you the finest entertainment,_

_And I am pleased to be your humble servant_

_Accept our hospitality, indulge in abnormality..."_

The tempo grew faster during the length of the song, which was all about girls in a mental asylum. The songur treated it like a zoo, saying the girls for example, "_can't recall the taste of freedom", _and were "_practically wild sir, protect your child, sir". _However, Roxanne's mind wasn't on the lyrics, and she didn't even flinch at the line "_So point and laugh, it isn't bad, they oughtn't mind because they're mad". _But still, she was just about gasping for breath by the time she'd gotten to "_Independent thought-creating, she may just be complicating, get your money out we're waiting..._

_To see those girls...girls...girls!"_

Slappy just looked at her for a moment. Then he smirked. "Roxy, somehow I think you'll be one of those girls before you're eighteen. The one that people will get pictures with, so long as you're 'locked up tight'."

He was referring to the line "_So get your picture with an inmate, but be sure she's locked up tight..."_

"But I liked the other song more." He added. "But then, the first time is fun, isn't it?" He had a smirk on his face, and Roxanne shivered. "But tonight, I don't care if it's an asylum girl or my sweet and willing slave girl. I have a feeling it's both."

Roxanne managed a smile, and she quoted "World of eve, passion's light." After all, that feeling of passion was overwhelming her again, and she knew that resistance was futile, and it was easier to enjoy than attempt escape.

Slappy smirked, and answered "OK, Tinseltoes, leave the jandals on. Go lie on the bed, I can do the clothes."

Roxanne obeyed.

After all was said and done, Slappy held the younger girl close. "Merry Christmas, Roxy." he whispered as the girl drifted off to sleep.

**Like it or hate it, want to kill me or Slappy, please review!**


End file.
